The unique isozyme of lactate dehydrogenase (LDH) is found in mature testes and in spermatozoa of most mammals and some birds and is termed LDH-X. The amino acid sequence of the C subunit is being determined. The antigenic properties of LDH-X are being studied with reference to suppression of fertility in males and females.